The Dream That Came True
by Ryok
Summary: Dreams are always nice. They are even better when they come true. Finn X Aerrow Fanfic.


**This is a Aerrow X Finn Fanfic (Boy on Boy, don't like don't read)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Storm Hawks, so sad.**

**O and Steph don't read this because it's too innocent for you. ;)**

**For Reference, **_Italics = _Dream/ ' ' = quotations inside dialogue

**Okay on with the story!!!!!**

**The Dream that Came True**

After a long day of fighting off hordes of cyclonians you would just want to lay down and relax. If only that was possible because poor Finn was stuck with chores. So now instead of of laying down and relaxing, Finn is now mopping the hallways of the condor.

Lovely.....

Finn was just silently cursing to himself and wondering why the hell HE had to clean the hallways. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice Aerrow walking down the other end of the hall. Aerrow on the other hand noticed how "unhappy" Finn was and decided to try and cheer him up.

"Hey Finn!!" Aerrow shouted from behind Finn.

"AAAHHHH!!!"

Finn practically jumped out of his suit. Finn turned around ready to kill however decided to do that to him. Much to his surprise (for the second time) it was Aerrow. Now normally Finn would be yelling at the person for scaring him but not Aerrow. He couldn't be mad at Aerrow for one reason. He loved him.

"Jeez Aerrow, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry Finn, didn't mean it just thought I'd come talk to you." explained Aerrow.

"Well I'm just about finished anyway so what's on your mind?" asked Finn turning around to finish his chore but not because it needed to be done but because he had a huge blush on his face that he couldn't let Aerrow see.

"Nothing, just wanted to know what's going on in the 'glorious world of Finn'" Aerrow said giggling at the last statement.

"Really? Well your not going to get much because there's nothin' going on. Sad, isn't it?" said Finn still mopping the same spot he had been for 2 minutes.

"Well you should find some way to entertain yourself somehow. Just make sure you don't break anything this time okay?" Aerrow said walking off.

"Hey! That was one time! Hasn't happened again! Besides that stupid pipe was asking for it!" exclaimed Finn remembering the incident.

"Whatever you say Finn." Aerrow said turning the corner.

"Ugh....Well I guess I should finish up then." Finn said to himself. He finished up and then went to his room to sleep.

_**Later that Night**_

_It was such a lovely night outside on the deck of the condor. Finn was sitting there just starring up at the stars, admiring just how beautiful they really were. Finn also noticed the extra weight on him and looked down to see Aerrow sitting there with him. His head laying on Finns chest. Aerrow looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Finn?" Finn looked at him for a while longer and said, "Nothing. There isn't anything wrong and I want it to stay that was just a little longer." he said leaning in to kiss Aerrow._

"Ugh...." Finn sighed as he got up from his bed. It was dark out and Finn was thirsty. So he decided to go get a drink. Finn went to the kitchen and got some water. Finn stood there looking outside the windows at the beautiful stars that lite up the sky. It was because of this that Finn decided to go out onto the deck of the condor.

Finn reached the deck and decided to sit down and look at the stars. He was enjoying the peacefulness of it, it set his mind to ease.

"Hey Finn."

Finn turned around to see who had said that and to his surprise it was Aerrow.

"Aerrow? What are you doing here?" asked Finn.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here. I come out here to clear my head so that I can think. Why are you here?" Aerrow asked.

"I just came out here to admire the stars." Finn explained.

"How did you sleep?" Aerrow asked.

"Fine, I had a pleasant dream." Finn said.

"What about?" asked Aerrow.

"About the stars...and you." explained Aerrow.

"Me?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah, I just wish it could be a dream come true." said Finn in an almost trance like state.

Aerrow moved over to Finn and sat down right next to him. He looked up at the stars and saw for the first time just how beautiful they were, sparkling in the night sky.

Aerrow looked at Finn who was still looking out onto the stars. Aerrow wrapped his arms around Finn. Finn looked down at Aerrow who looked back and said, "Maybe it can be."

Aerrow leaned in and kissed Finn gently on the lips. It took Finn a few seconds to register what was going on but once it hit him he started to kiss back. Finn pulled Aerrow closer deepening the kiss. At this Aerrow gasped a bit giving Finn a chance to enter Aerrow's mouth and thus the battle for dominance broke out. After a while Finn came out victorious and took this chance to explore Aerrow's mouth. Once the need for oxygen was apparent they separated, both gasping for air. Aerrow decided to lay his head on Finn's chest and Finn looked up into the sky.

"I love you Finn." Aerrow said.

"I love you too, Aerrow." Finn said.

After a while of star gazing, Finn decided it was time for bed. He picked up Aerrow bridal style and carried back to bed with him, where they both slept peacefully all night.

Well that's the First chapter. That may be the only one but we'll see. Anyway I thought it went well this time, especially since I spent 12 hours on it. Please review. All advice is welcome. Thanks for reading guys! :)


End file.
